


A Time for Family

by Paintergirlcm



Series: DadSchlatt [2]
Category: Dadschlatt - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, DadSchlatt, Hurt/Comfort, family au, mostly comfort, then the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: It was Christmas morning and jschlatt was trying to sleep-in, he spent extra long making tommys train set and bike last night after he was sure the kid was asleep. Having a lovely dream about drugs and fighting aliens but, like all good things it must come to a end.  Tommy had woken up and decided it was offically time for christmas day to start.
Relationships: None
Series: DadSchlatt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060139
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	A Time for Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the Dadschlatt Au on tumblr.com by @Gheysnakelady seriously check her out they're so fucking cool!!!!!

"dad! Dad! DAd! DAD!" Tommy screamed on top of me jumping up and down on my chest.

Ugh- what time is it, too early at least.

"dads not going to be up for another hour go back to bed toms" i rolled over dodging more attempts on my life. 

"DAD SANTA CAME! COME ON LETS OPEN OUR GIFTS!!!" his small head headbutted my shoulder over and over trying to get me to move. god he is my kid isn't he.

"give me five more minutes toms come on, your young and limber i am but a old man- weak and frail" i begged keeping my eyes closed as he continued to head butt my shoulder.

"BUT DAD COME ON! WE GOTTA OPEN THEM TOGETHER! I WANNA SEE IF YOU LIKE MY GIFT" i peaked a eye at him. he had to get his moms hair and my mothers eyes but the headbutting and ears gave it away that he was mine. 

"Aww but bud i was have such a great nap" i fell back looking up at him.

"You can take a nap afterwards! Come on i want to open the noww" He pouted flopping down on my chest.

"i guess Christmas waits for no naps apparently, alright champ you win lets see what Santa got us"

"Really?" i barley nodded my head before he rocketed off me rushing to the tree to open his gifts.

my shoulder slightly ached from the skull of that kid, when he gets older ill have to watch out for him. i moved standing in the doorway to the living room where Tommy sat tearing apart the bike screaming in delight.

what ever is out there thank you, this is my one Christmas gift I'm forever grateful for. please god whoever deemed me worthy of such a gift, don't ever take him away.

the door bell rang meaning Connor and ty finally made there welcomed appearance.

I'm so lucky to have these idiots in my life.

* * *

_Its Christmas morning again but if you were there you wouldn't be able to tell. There was no tree, no wreath, no lights, no stockings above the fire. The house was a mess and quiet almost as if it was abandoned. it wasn't though just in the master bedroom Jschlatt slept he was having a sweet nightmare it was Christmas morning and he was celebrating with his family when the house suddenly started filling with water until everything went black. no matter what he did he couldn't reach his son._

the front door unlocked Connor and ty stepped frowns forming on their face at the mess the whole house had become.

"where do you think he is?" Connor quietly asked noticing the bare house. His answer came in the sudden yell both of them rushing into the bedroom where Schlatt laid in his bed awake and crying into the air. 

the two quietly glanced at each other before gently cleaning off the floor and pulling Schlatt into a hug. 

they all tried not to think about how quiet the house had become.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Dadschlatt fic! i hope you enjoy it! this is not my au.


End file.
